Hades (Earth-199999)
History Powers & Abilities Powers Pluto possesses the conventional superhuman powers of an Olympian. However, many of these capabilities are vastly superior to those of the majority of his race: *'Superhuman Strength:' Pluto is physically stronger than most Olympian gods. He is capable of lifting about 75 tons without using his powers to supplement his strength. His physical strength is known to be matched by Neptune & Ares & to be surpassed by Zeus & Hercules. *'Superhuman Speed:' Pluto is capable of running & moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Pluto's highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless physical stamina. Among the Olympians, his stamina is equaled only by his nephews Ares & Hercules & by his brothers Neptune & Zeus. *'Superhuman Durability:' Due to his unique physiology, Pluto's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He can withstand great impacts, high caliber bullets, temperature extremes, & powerful energy blasts without sustaining an injury. Among the Olympians, his resistance to injury is equaled only by his brother Neptune & surpassed by Zeus. *'Superhuman Agility:' Pluto's agility, balance, & body coordination function at levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Pluto's reaction time functions at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Like all Olympians, Pluto is functionally immortal. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He cannot die by any conventional means. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases & infections. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Like all Olympians, despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to physically (or even mentally) injure Pluto. However, if injured, he can heal with superhuman speed & efficiency. The full limits of his healing powers are unknown. However, they are believed to be considerably higher than those of the vast majority of his race, since he is the Olympian god of death itself. *'Allspeak:' Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Pluto can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, & various alien languages. *'Magical Energy Manipulation:' Pluto is capable of manipulating vast amounts of mystical energy for a variety of purposes that include. **'Mystical Force Beams:' His energy manipulating powers are equaled among the Olympians by Neptune & exceeded only by Zeus. **'Inter-Dimensional Teleportation' **'Strength Enhancement' **'Mystical Force Fields' **'Enchantment of People and Objects' **'Hellfire: '''He is capable of creating mystical flame (to which he is immune) or weapons of mystical flame such as a spear or sword, whose touch can paralyze an opponent, even gods such as Hercules. **'Lifeforce Absorption: Pluto is capable of draining the energy & life-force from those that he touches, skin to skin, with his hand, even other gods. **'''Illusions: **'Memory Manipulation:' *'Death God:' As a Death God, Pluto has a pact with Death that allows him to claim the souls of any worshipper of the Greek Gods & take them to his Underworld as his servants. *'The Realm of Hades:' The land of Hades itself is a pocket dimension where the souls of gods and worshipers go after death, though it does have several residents as well, including Cyclopes, centaurs, Yellow-Crested Titans, harpies, demon bats, snake-women, the ferryman Charon, Cerberus, & others. Hades is made up of several rivers including the Styx (which contains deadly creatures), Acheron, Cocytus, Aornis, Phlegethron (which is generally aflame), & Lethe (which induces memory loss). Pluto & Persephone share a large palace in Hades. The most wicked souls were sent for torture in Tartarus while the purest souls were sent on to peaceful Elysius. The Pathway to Infinity connects Hades to Olympia, & Hades contains other portals to Earth & other dimensions. It has been purported that any soul that remains in Hades becomes demonic & monstrous, completely subject to Pluto's whims. Pluto is more powerful in Hades than in other realms, due to his ability to manipulate the energies of the underworld. Pluto has purported that his powers are at their peak when he is in his realm. *'Control Over Life & Death:' As a god of death, Pluto holds the power of life & death over the gods of Olympus. Death for an Olympian is somewhat different from death for an Earth human being. In both cases, the corporeal body ceases all functions & activities, but whereas mortal spirits flee the physical form at the moment of death, the spirits of gods remain in their bodies until the death god draws them out & dispatches them to her realms. These spirits (or astral selves) remain integral for eternity & reside, apparently forever, in the other-dimensional realm of Hades where they take on a quasi-physical existence. Even those of powers surpassing his in terms of raw might or his own pantheon's ruler is subject to his Hades upon death, such as Zeus. Abilities Although he typically prefers to use minions, Pluto is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is skilled in the use of the ax & the sword. Strength level (Class 75) Pluto is capable of lifting 75 tons without using his powers to supplement his strength. Weaknesses Pluto is bound by the various edicts given by Zeus, which have included the inability to succeed rule of Hades to someone else, inability to seek out other realms to conquer, & inability to leave Hades at all; however, Pluto has surrendered his role as Lord of the Dead as his attachment for the Earthly plane increased, from Zeus' death to the Dark Reign of Earth. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Olympian Battle Armor': Pluto wears Olympian battle armor made of enchanted, virtually indestructible Adamantine. *'Helmet': Pluto owns a helmet that renders him invisible & undetectable, even to his fellow gods. Transportation *'Mystical Chariot': Pluto sometimes rides a mystical chariot capable of flight & traversing the dimensions. Weapons *'Adamantine Battleaxes': Pluto owns several Adamantium battleaxes; he can use these axes to channel his magical energies if he so chooses. One such enchanted ax was known as the Midnight Axe. Notes *Gary Oldman portrays Hades in Hercules. Category:No Dual Identity Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Olympians Category:Deities Category:Olympus citizens Category:Earth-199999 Category:Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Magicians Category:Power Bestowal Category:Energy Absorption Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Death Touch Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Athletic skills Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Teleporters Category:Force Fields Category:Illusion Creation Category:Invisibility